Annie
by RandomWhatevers
Summary: A young girl meant to marry a rich man falls into Angelus' fold as his progeny.


So _this_ was the man she was meant to marry? Someone who looked like he could be her father? She put on a fake smile as her parents introduced her to him, but her thoughts were elsewhere, on the handsome man she had met a couple weeks ago at one of the balls she had to attend to make herself a "proper lady". Their eyes had met as he weaved between the crowd of people, the look he had given her made her blush from her toes to her ears. Even now as her parents had her meet her betrothed, her thoughts were on the stranger.

"Marianne?" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Yes?" Her lilted voice answered back

Annie's mother forced a laugh "Her head is always stuck in the clouds. I asked you a question, dear"

"My apologies, mother. What did you ask me?" She smiled sweetly, feeling sick as she did so.

"How do you feel about Mr-"

"Just call me Bartholomew, my lady. Afterall, I shall be your son-in-law soon enough"

She laughed again "Of course, Bartholomew. Now my dear, how do you feel about Bartholomew?"

Annie wanted to speak out, but went along with her facade "I'm very excited to get married to Mr. Johnson"

A deep chuckle came from the man and he replied "As am I to marry you, your beauty rivals even that of the angels"

Annie resisted rolling her eyes, she knew what his true intentions were. To gain her inheritance and take over her family's business. Forcing a smile, she said:

"Thank you"

A silence fell over them all as she looked the man in the eyes. She could see desire in his eyes and she felt a chill run up her spine, she then felt even more uncomfortable.

"Oh dear! Mother, I forgot my parasol in the carriage, may I?"

"Don't trouble yourself with such things darling" Spotting a servant tending the gardens close to them she called over "You, go fetch my daughter's parasol!"

"Mother, I shall only be a minute. She doesn't know where it is"

With a sigh she said "Very well, Bartholomew, my apologies for asking this but, will you accompany Marianne?"

"It would be my pleasure" He held out an arm to Annie, and she begrudgingly took it.

An uncomfortable silence came over them as they walked out of her parents view. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are a beautiful shade of green?"

Refusing to look up at him, she replied "No, no one ever has"

"I am surprised to hear that, you are truly an angel among men"

Annie felt like she wanted to die at that moment.

"Thank you"

…

When they returned she found her parents bickering. Rolling her eyes, she walked a bit faster to get to them.

"Mother, father?"

"Oh! Hello dear, Bartholomew"

"I believe that it is time for afternoon tea, would you like to join me?"

"Of course!"

…

Annie was sat next to her mother and betrothed as her thoughts strayed back to the stranger. He was handsome, and tall from what she could remember. She remembered the waltz playing then too…

 _Annie was dressed in a fine gown her mother had made her wear. She was dreadfully uncomfortable as she looked around the room, listening to the small orchestra gathered at the side of the room. Someone caught her eye as she gazed around, he was confidently weaving through the people and he had a look about him that she couldn't explain. His eyes met her's and she felt her face grow hot, but kept his gaze. A smirk fell across his face as Annie continued to hold his stare. She swallowed the lump in her throat and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning around she saw her mother. But upon looking back to where the man was, he had left._

"Mother?" Annie interrupted

"Darling, you know not to interrupt"

"My apologies mother, I'm simply feeling ill"

"Are you?" Concern filled her voice but the look she gave her said otherwise.

Annie nodded and the man spoke up beside her.

"If you need to lay down, I have an extra bedroom or two around the manor."

"Thank you, I-"

"Come now Annie" Her father spoke up for one of the first times since they got there "YOu can hold out for a couple more hours"

"No, no. If Annie needs to rest, we can all speak at a later time" Annie bristled at the man's use of her nickname. The three of them shared a look and Annie's mother called for a maid to show Annie to her room.

…

Annie sat down on the bed and sighed. She didn't want to get married to this stranger, one that gave her a bad feeling. Falling back on the bed she let out a groan, her corset made this all the worse. After a moment she stood up and looked out the window. Had they really been there that long? The sun was already starting to set. She snooped around the room for a bit before she heard a knock on her door. She went over to open it and saw a maid there.

"Your mother wanted you to come back, my lady"

Annie nodded and followed the maid. That didn't take long at all. Had they finally decided a way to marry her off?

"Marianne!" Her mother greeted her "We have fantastic news. Thomas, would you like to tell her?"

"You and Bartholomew will be wed one month from now"

Annie's eyes widened.

"That's...great!" She felt her eyes well up with unwanted tears and passed them off as being tears of joy.

Her mother went to hug her "We'll start preparations immediately!"

…

The next week her mother held a party for her betrothed daughter to make the announcement.

Annie looked at herself in the mirror, same green eyes, same nose, same lips. It was still her, so why did she feel like she was a completely different person? She set the mirror down and her servants dressed her up.

She made her entrance with a graceful descent of the stairs.

"There she is! My beautiful darling daughter" She smiled but quietly said "don't mess this up Marianne"

"Yes, _mother_ " Annie said with annoyance as she let her mother lead her to her friends to show her off.

…

Annie let out a sigh of relief when she had gotten away from her mother and her friends, slipping out into the garden. She breathed in the crisp night air feeling at peace.

"Manage to slip away?"

Annie jumped at the unfamiliar voice and spun around. It was the stranger!

"You're...who are you?"

Something like a smirk came up to his face.

"Angelus" He raise her hand to his lips and she felt her face redden.

"M-Annie. It's nice to finally meet you"

One of his eyebrows raised "Finally?"

"I saw you once at a party a couple weeks ago. It was only for a moment"

"Ah, I remember. It is hard to forget such a pretty face"

If it were possible, she blushed even more.

"T-thank you" She genuinely stuttered out. He smiled at her.

"This is your party, is it not?"

Annie sighed "Yes. For my betrothal to some business man old enough to be my father" she grumbled, disregarding any politeness.

"You do not seem very happy about all this"

"I'm not. I have other things I want to do with my life."

"Like what?"

"See symphonies, play music, act in plays...learn to draw and write"

She looked out over the gardens and a plan began to form in Angelus' mind.

"You're a musician?"

"If you want to call it that" She dryly laughed "I can play the piano, violin and some of the harp."

"...Would you play for me one day?"

She faced him again "What?"

"I apologi-"

"No! It's fine" She cut him off "Sorry, it's just that no one has ever asked me to play for them outside of the family"

"So, will you?"

"I-um...ye-yes. I just don't know when"

"Why not now? This is your home…"

"...Very well, come, we may be able to slip through the crowd"

….

When they reached the music room, Angelus shut the door behind them with a click. Annie sat down at the grand piano, scooting over for Angelus to take a spot beside her.

Her nimble fingers floated across the keys as she played, the sound of the piano filling the room. He stood up and wandered around the room, thinking about what he could do with her. Making her a vampire was certainly an option, she would make for an interesting progeny, but it would take time. She was already unhappy with her current situation, so he could play off of that.

When she was finished he came back over to her.

"You play beautifully"

"Thank you. Do you play?"

"I do not, I do draw however"

Her eyes lit up "Do you? I've always wanted to learn"

"Perhaps I could teach you?"

"Yes! Excuse me, I would like that very much, if it is no trouble for you."

"Not at all, Annie, was it?"

Her face flushed, it sounded so nice coming from him "Ye-yes" She nodded.

There was a silence between them for a moment.

"I think we should be getting back" She moved to the door from whence they came, but was stopped by the gentle touch of the man. Her head whipped around.

"My apologies, you're simply… gorgeous "

She laughed lightly "And you are handsome, but I'm guessing you know that"

His eyebrows rose, and he smirked. He had not expected such a response from the shy girl.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have spoken out as such" She blushed

Ah, nevermind, still shy. He chuckled "Do not worry, I appreciate it. Come now, let us return" He linked her arm with his, her blush deepening.

….

Back in the ballroom, he turned to her, taking his arm away from her's. He raised a hand to caress her cheek before taking her hand to place a kiss upon it.

"I hope we will meet again, my dear"

She smiled softly, her face feeling hot.

"Me too"

He gave her an attractive smile before slipping away into the crowd. She stared after him, trying to find him again. She felt a hand on her bicep, pulling her back. She turned to see her angry mother.

"Where were you with that man?!" She yelled in a whisper "If words gets out about you leaving your _engagement_ party with some man… I don't need my only daughter whoring around!"

"I was not whoring around mother! I simply played piano for him!"

"I'm sure" She said with sarcasm "Have you even spent time with Bartholomew tonight?"

"I don't want to marry Bartholomew mother!" She said a bit too loud, making everyone fall silent, whispers ensuing.

Her face reddened, her's with embarrassment, her mother's with anger. She gripped her arm fiercely, pulling her through the grand doors that led to the tea room.

As soon as the doors were shut, her mother slapped her, making Marianne cry out and fall to the ground. Tears spilled from her eyes, streaking her cheeks.

"How dare you?! I shall be the talk of the town! A whore for a daughter!"

"Mother, please!"

"Quiet! You have all but ruined your engagement! We would be lucky if he ever takes you back"

"I don't want to marry him!"

"It doesn't matter what you want Marianne! You will marry him, if he takes you back after what you just pulled!"

She put her head in her hands, crying softly.

"Mother please, don't make me marry that man"

"Enough" She grabbed her arm and pulled her up, looking over her she said: "Go clean yourself up, then return to the party"

...

Marianne tried not to run to her room, but as soon as she was out of the crowd she broke into a sprint, slamming her door behind her, legs shaking as sat on her bed. Letting her tears run, she screamed in anger, only muffled by a pillow. She stood, walking over to her vanity, taking the chair and throwing it across the room in anger and frustration.

She took all the pins out of her hair, letting her long hair out of it's uncomfortable knots. She bent over, shaking her hair out. Marianne kicked off her shoes, and walked over to her window, opening it and letting the cool night air in.

She was angry that her mother was making her marry a man she felt nothing for, angry that he would take her inheritance, angry that she had to wear such uncomfortable garments, angry that she would be forced to be a quiet, pretty lady.

She felt tears of frustration come now, wiping at her eyes, back turned to her door. She turned around when the door clicked shut.

"Angelus?"

"Annie" He took a couple long strides over to her, feigning worry "Are you alright?"

"No!" She fell into his chest, strong arms coming around her. He smirked as she cried into his chest.

"I hate them!"

"Who?"

"My mother, my father, that man! All he will do is steal my inheritance and force me to be a silent little lady!" She said angrily, hitting his strong chest with her fists.

He pulled her away, looking into her eyes, a bright green from her tears.

"Let me take you away from this"

Her eyebrows raised.

"You could do that?"

"If you let me" He leant in close to her, feeling his breath on her lips, she gasped.

"Yes" She said in a whisper as she closed the gap between them, shyness all but forgotten.

His lips captured hers, teeth nipping her her bottom lip.

She yelped as he deepened the kiss, pulling her close as her arms circled around his neck. He pulled back slightly and sunk his teeth into her neck, covering her mouth with his hand as screams escaped her mouth. He quickly cut his wrist, covering the cut with her mouth. She drank from his wrist, not thinking about what was happening. After nearly a minute he pulled her head away from his wrist and kissed her once again, blood covering their lips.

…


End file.
